Destroyed Meadow
by embracethestrange96
Summary: Meadow has never had anyone to stick up for her, since her parents were dragged away by the police for possession. It's been six years, and she's finally got the courage to run away from her nightmarish adoptive family, and to NYC for a better life. There, she runs into the SVU...and all hell breaks loose. A L&O:SVU and Pete's Dragon crossover...couldn't find PD to label. plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Mama, Mama!" It was early afternoon. The sweet, green meadow grass was still wet from the morning dew, and beautiful green hills stretched out as far as one's eye could see.

Horses nibbled at the bright green grass, neighing softly to one other. Little puppies were happily chasing after a goat, as it _baa_ed unhappily. A cow let out a _moo _as she nestled her calf.

All was quiet and still on the land surrounding a small, mud and grass covered hut. A little girl with long, curly platinum blonde hair was running with bare feet through the beaded doorway, holding a daisy crown tight in her little fingers. A man, her father, followed her into the house; chuckling merrily.

A woman was at the small iron stove, humming happily as she washed dishes with a bar of soap. She had pale blonde hair, which was matted up into dreadlocks. Her skin was flawless, and china white, with sparkling electric blue eyes. She had on a long tie-dyed, sleeveless dress with brown sandals. She turned her head and smiled as her daughter ran squealing into the house.

The father, a tall skinny man in a brown suede vest, bell bottom pants, and a rainbow of beaded necklaces was following the girl in. He had his long, doe brown hair pulled into a ponytail, gray eyes sparkling as he kissed the mother of his child on the mouth quickly.

"Mmmm." He commented, smiling. "What smells so divine, Rosie?"

His girlfriend giggled, splashing him with soapy water. "Dishwater. Want to try some?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her cheek.

"Nah, man...I'm good." He grinned.

The small girl came running back into the room, jumping up and down in glee. Both her parents turned their attention to their only child, eagerly hopping in the middle of the floor. She looked more like her mother than her father; with her pale blonde curls, pretty china white skin, but with a sparkling version of her fathers soft gray eyes. She was wearing an old tie-dyed tee shirt as a dress, a crown of wild daisies perched lopsidedly on her head. "Mama! Mama, Mama, Mama! Look what Papa helped me make for you! Look, look, look, look, look!"

Rosemarie laughed airily, as her daughter proudly handed her the crown. "Oh, thank you, Meadow! I feel like a princess!"

Meadow rolled her eyes. "Mama, _I'm _the princess. _You're _the queen." Rosemarie laughed, picking her beautiful daughter up off the packed dirt ground. She kissed her cheek, making the small girl giggle. "You're silly, Mama."

"I may be silly," She grinned. "But, I'm the bloody Queen! Off, Sir Jacob! We must fight the powers of evil threatening to overtake our land!"

Jacob grinned. "I'll grab the royal steed. Quick, Princess Doe! Hop on!" Meadow squealed happily, as her father shook his mane. "_Neigggh! _Off we go!" He galloped through the house, holding Meadow on his back. "Quickly, your majesty! Be swift!"

"Run, Papa, run!" Meadow giggled, clinging tight to her father's back. "Fight evil!"

They all fell onto the futon, laughing and out of breath. Meadow jumped up. "I'm thirsty, Mama!"

"Hi, thirsty, I'm Rosemarie." Her mother smiled, climbing up. Meadow stomped her foot, rolling her eyes and giggling.

"My names not _thirsty, _Mama, I'm Meadow!"

"Well, let's get you some lilac tea, _Meadow_...if that is your real-"

Out of the blue, the small thatched door was kicked open. Meadow screamed, and ran to hide behind her mother's legs. A group of men in black uniforms, big guns and the word SWAT on their backs pointed their weaponry at Rosemarie and Jacob.

Jacob stood up slowly, putting his hands up. "There no need for violence, man-" He tried, but one of the men shot, causing a rainbow painted mud vase to explode. Meadow screamed, clinging tight to her mama. "Calm down! You're scaring my child-"

"Jacob Whitley," A man read off a piece of paper. "And Rosemarie Jennings, you are under arrest for the illegal possession of the marijuana plant, with intent to distribute. We have a warrant for your immediate arrest..."

"Wait just a minute!" Rosemarie cried. Meadow was screaming, crawling up the side of her mother's hips, and holding on to her hip. "Where is our daughter supposed to go? She doesn't have any family-"

"Your daughter will be handled by the Special Victims Unit, on account of her age," The man continued briskly. "Detectives Munch and Benson are here, to escort her to foster care starting right this moment."

A man and a woman pushed through the group. The man was tall and skinny, and had quickly graying hair. The woman was a lot younger, by the looks of it, early thirties. She had soft brown eyes, and short, cropped honey brown hair. "NO!" Meadow screamed, climbing up the side of her mother. "Mama! Papa!"

"Hey, sweetie." The woman called Detective Benson smiled, pulling Meadow gently off her mother's side. Meadow was crying loudly, as the woman perched the four year old on her hip.  
She shushed her gently. "It's okay, honey...me and John are going to take you out for a little while-"

A SWAT member pushed Rosemarie up against the cabinet, twisting her arms violently behind her back, and handcuffing her. She didn't make a sound, but heard Meadow screaming her poor little head off. "_Mama_!" She sobbed.

"It's okay, honey." She tried, as she was pushed outside. "I'll see you in a little while, okay..."

Meadow could only watch as the pushed her mother into the back of a big, metal monster. And the woman was carrying her to a smaller, black one. She squirmed uncomfortably, but the Detective gently put her into a seat, and buckled the straps on her chest. "Calm down, honey; it's okay. Your Mommy and Daddy are going to be okay..."

The little girl squirmed. "Where are you taking them? No, I don't want to go! MAMA! PAPA! MAMAAA!"

* * *

_~six years later~_

Meadow pulled herself to the top of the wire fence as gently as her shaking hands could manage. Her breath was coming out in sharp gasps. Every inch of her throbbed faintly...with anticipation, fear, and the pain of the beatings she had received earlier that day. She landed softly on pine needles, and turned to look behind her.

No one was coming, much to her joy.

Earlier that night had been pure hell. Everything that her abusive foster family _could _do to her, they did. She was starving, haven't had eaten for at least three days. She was hurt, from being beat senseless for something stupid she had done that morning. She was throbbing from the different kind of torture her adoptive 'brothers' inflicted on her weak stature. Her lower abdomen throbbed dimly with the memory, and she could still feel that the insides of her legs were wet with blood and semen.

Damn her incredibly small form. Her mother was probably smoking her 'magic leaf' the entire time she was pregnant with Meadow; her little 'flower child'.

She hadn't even seen her parents since they had been thrown into jail four years previously. The newspaper and TV said that her parents would be enjoying some time in a cell just for them for growing a plant called 'marijuana' in their home garden. She wasn't exactly sure what that was, but she hated her parents for purposely doing something illegal that would risk them getting their only child taken from them. What was worse was that they probably didn't give half a damn.

Her parents were old school, 1970s hippies. Her mother had dreadlocks, and wore a long tie-dyed dress. Her father wore bell bottoms and a leather vest, and they always seemed to be smoking something out of a colorful glass pipe. They called it their 'magic leaf'; or the only thing they loved almost as much as their little flower child. She remembered good days of sitting in the tall, sweet meadow grass, watching the stars and eating candy. Then, sleeping curled between her parents on their tie-dyed futon, laid on the floor in their mud, and grass hut. Oh, the fun they all had together.

Those days were long gone the moment a bunch of men kicked down the door, yelling out 'NYPD'. She remembered how her mother had tried clinging on to Meadow as they pulled her away...

In the present, Meadow was walking slowly on the pine needles. She had always felt at one with nature, but the woods that confined her to the farm always had long nails and a suspicious face. Besides, if she had even _attempted _to go near the fence, she would be dragged back and beaten horribly for even hoping, or having an inkling of hope for freedom. She was their property for the last three years, and they didn't want to let go of her too easily.

Behind her, she heard the faint yelling of the Gogans. They had finally caught on that Meadow wasn't in the shed anymore. A shudder ripped through her spine, and she picked up the pace; ghosting over the leaves and pine. Looking around carefully, she reached up to a branch and heaved herself up.

The edges of the branches poked at her skin; but it felt so good to climb the trees again. Her father had taught her how to climb the sides of the wooden giants years ago, and his advice rang in her head...echoing.

_Climb like a koala, Doe._ Jacob had gently instructed, his hands on his daughter's waist, coaxing her up the bark._ Embrace your inner marsupial, little one. Climb with your legs, support with your arms. _

She climbed up, her palms being scratched by the bark. She climbed up, up and up. She could hear their voices getting closer...she could hear Mrs. Gogan's shrill shrieking more clearly now. "Find tha' brat!" She was screaming. "Don't let 'er git away!"

Her heart thumped hard in her jugular, and she clung tight onto the branches in front of her. Nerves were gnawing away at her, and her head pounded harder than ever. She could barely breathe.

_If I get caught, I am so dead. They're going to kill me. They're going to beat me until I die. All I want is to go home...where my real home is. Not this imitation one; which is hell in disguise._The thought alone scared the life out of her, but what other option did she have? Take a chance, try to find a better place for her and be happy...or stay here, at the farm, until she was eventually killed...on'accident'.

Already, she could hear the cackling of the Gogan's two wicked adult sons, Willie and Grover. "Meadow! Meadow, where are ye!"

"We know yer in 'ere, girlie! Ya can't hide from us ferever, purty gal!" She shuddered, and pulled herself on the thick net of branches. The trunk groaned with her slight weight, and she clung tight to the body of the tree.

She heard someone swing something at the trunk underneath her. "Dammit!" Willie groaned angrily. "If that damn kid gits away, then who are we gunna have fun with late nights and such?"

"Fergit that!" Grover snapped, angrily. "We can't let 'er git away! She knows too much. If she goes runnin' to the cops, we gunn git stuck in jail! Ya wanna know what they do to guys 'like us' in prison, Willie?"

"What?"

"Ya were supposed to say no, ya twit!" He snarled, punching his brother in the gut. "Damn, yer stupid. Shoulda never left yer dumb self keep watch of 'er...let 'er git away...damn fool!"

Willie sputtered like an idiot. "Oh ya? Would ya do any better?"

"Ya, I would. Shut up! I'm thinkin'." Grover growled, and silence fell. Meadow put a hand over her mouth to halt her breathing altogether; her eyes stinging from never taking her eyes off the two shadows on the ground. "Meadow...Meadow...I know yer in 'ere..." He cackled, making a shudder crawl down her shirt. She bit back hot tears. "C'mon an' play nice fer yer ol' pal Grov, yeah? We can 'ave some fun, like good ol' times! Ya know I'm gunn have to beat tha purty face of yers in if I find ya, darlin'! Just give it up, now!"

Meadow shivered, and clutched to the tree. "Pa! Lil' miss ain't showin' 'er face none!" Willie yelled.

"Keep lookin'!" Mr. Gogan commanded, gruffly. "We can't afford to lose 'er! She cost fifty bucks plus legal! That was all we had!" Meadow leaned her head on her arms, watching in silence. "If y'all boys don't find 'er; yer lazy asses are gunn work tha farm!"

"MEADOW!"

"C'mon on out, ya lil bitch! Were gunn stay 'ere all night till we got ya! An' I'm gunn give a lickin' ye'll never fergit!" Grover added, menacingly.

As they danced about, calling out in sickly sweet voices; both promising to be better to her, and threatening her at the same time. She remembered a time when she would have been naive enough to skip right out to them, just to get immediately bashed over the head with one of the brother's clubs.

She was so busy thinking about the horrible things that would happen if she were to be caught, she didn't notice the branch underneath her creaking ominously. Right as she was trying to devise a plan to run for it, three things happened. One, the branch underneath her snapped in half, sending her hurtling to the ground. Two, she let out a high pitched, blood curdling scream as she plummeted to Earth. Three, there was a soft growling behind her.

But, she was a tad bit focused on the twenty foot fall to the hard packed Earth to hear the almost purring from behind her. She screamed in fear and panic, and hit the ground on her butt. She rubbed her scalp, crying softly from pain throbbing in every inch of her body, when three guns focused right on her head.

"Well!" Mrs. Gogan purred in a sickly sweet tone. She grabbed a fistful of Meadow's once pretty, but now matted up blonde hair in one curled bear paw. Meadow tried to cry out, pushing at the women's wrists. "Lookie what we gots 'ere, boys! Yer purty lil' sister; the lil' squirrel, hiding abouts in the trees!"

Meadow gasped, trying to pull her hair loose frantically. "Let me go! Please! Please!"

Somebody smacked her across the face, sending her to hit her still sore knees on the ground. She cried out weakly, curling into a fetal position, hugging her knees to her chest. "Ya thought ya could git past us, didja?" Mr. Gogan snarled, kicking her in the ribs so hard, she heard a sickening crunch accompanied by a lightening hot pain in her stomach. She screamed in pain, sobbing uselessly as she bled into the dirt. "_Didja_?"

"Stop it, you're hurting me..." She sobbed. "Stoppit..."

Not even a split second passed, and Grover had her pinned back against a tree. His hand was up her skirt, and she tried to fight desperately against him. He hit her in the back of the head with his club, causing more sharp pain. She moaned in pain, whimpering pathetically as she fell against him. He caught her in her arms, grinning wickedly as he let her fall back to the ground.

"Boys." Mr. Gogan commanded. "I don't think she learned 'er lesson. Git 'er!"

Just like that, they were beating her. She tried screaming, and shielding herself with her arms, but they were so much stronger. Relentless, blunt objects hit her skin over and over again, making her scream. What was supposed to be a pathetic cry of help caught up, and came out in an odd gurgling noise from her throat. She was in more pain than she had ever been in her life, and all she wanted to do was just die already, and make the burning in her muscle and bones stop...

Then, a miracle. Even through pain and weeping perspective, she heard a roar. It sounded like that of a wild beast; loose and untamed. The Gogans froze. "Grab the brat!" Mrs. Gogan demanded shrilly, sounding on the verge of panicking. "Les' git 'er out of 'ere befer that _thing _wants to gobble us all!"

There was a wooshing noise, and she hit her knees, then her face. She was too weak to cry out for help. Too weak...all she saw was that the Gogans were all unconscious, surrounding her.

Something that felt like a rope wrapped itself around her waist, lifting her in the air. She tried screaming, but only a soft yelp came out. Something gathered her up, almost cuddling her. Sheltering the girl from further harm. Cold wind bit at her face, and she heard the flapping of wings.

As her vision dimmed, and began fading to black; she could have sworn she saw a big, green dragon carrying her in its arms.

Meadow blacked out.


	2. Note to the Readers

Okay, so here's the deal...

I know some of you readers are anxiously awaiting more chapters ofmy stories, but the truth is that I have no idea how to continue them, and are a dead lost for the rest of the plot line...so until further notice, all my stories are suspended. I don't know if I'll ever pick them back up. I'm really sorry about that. Writers block sucks.


End file.
